The invention is for a prosthesis comprising a place holder or dummy element in particular for a prosthesis comprising a vertebra body.
Whenever a vertebra/body has to be removed from the spinal column or a bone piece from a bone, it is necessary to insert a place holder or dummy element between the remaining parts of the spinal column or the bone, respectively.
There is known from the ends of the bone German patent specification No. 30 23 942 a place holder, called implant, as vertebra body substitute for insertion between vertebrae/body of the spinal column. The two opposed supporting ends of the place holder are dish-shaped and comprise cylindrical projections. The adjacent vertebrae/body are formed such that the connection of the supporting ends with the adjacent vertebrae/body is possible.
There is known from the German laid open print No. 34 35 771 a bone matrix which comprises a plurality of holes for improving the stimulation of bone formation and of the bone regeneration. As a function of the piece to be substituted, the matrix is plate-shaped, semi-cylindrical or cylindrical. If such a bone matrix were placed between two vertebrae/body, a separate connection to the adjacent vertebrae/body would have to be provided.